User blog:RedArmyRockstar/Fanon:Heavy Metal Gear
Guantanamo Bay, nine years ago. I was captured by a top secret organization that I suspect worked for the legendary Big Boss. a month before my capture, I had recieved word in a tip that Big Boss was in Guantanamo Bay. The tip came from one of our agents planted within the facility, he may be comprimised . So naturally, being as stupid as i was back then, I prepared for a tactical insertion into Guantanamo Bay, acting on a tip from a comprimised agent. I had never done something that big before. Only low level insertions into micronations and demilitarised zones. It was kind of ironic, how didnt i see it? I had never been in a hostile military base before, and they sent me into the most notorious blacksite in the region, to go up against the legendary Big Boss and U.S. Navy. I was such a fool, and i suffered for it.I opted for naval insertion, Command insisted on a HALO jump for unaparent reasons. I never questioned orders back then. So it was a HALO jump insertion into the most notorious Black Site in the western hemisphere, with an agent who had never been in a Hostile naval base. The plane had approached Guantanamo Bay, the cargo door opened as we hit the thirty seconds to drop mark, I thought i was ready, i wasn't. Twenty seconds, I rechecked my pressurised gas mask to make sure the seal was tight, it was. Fifteen seconds, I made sure my colt 1911 was loaded and had a suppressor, it was good to go. Ten seconds, I placed my 1911 into its holster and enclosed the flap to keep the gun locked into place. Five seconds, I steped to the edge of the open cargo door at the back of the plane. After a moment the officer next to me nodded and gave the signal, i jumped. The First thing i noticed was the lights, there where so many lights in the facility. I became anxious and doubted my ability. How was i gonna sneak through the base when it was so lit up? I soon realized that i was below the clouds, was there a miscalculation on my part? had i jumped at the wrong time? no, the HALO jump had commenced properly but the altitude was inconsistent. The plane had too low an altitude for standard operating procedure. Something was wrong, I just didnt know it yet. I had no time to dwell, I had to act instantly. I quickly pulled the cord on my parachute and felt a huge tug on my arms. I had used a parachute before but never got used to the shock. I was now drifting above the base, planning my next move. I had to stay near the edge of the airspace so no one would see me, it was the middle of night, so i would use that to my advantage. Under the cover of darkness i landed in the south side of the base. I had used a traditional base jumpers landing to land safely near the south cliff. I was at the top of this cliff, behind me nothing but an abyss of waves slamming against the rock face followed by a monstrous riptide. In front of me was the most feared blacksite in this corner of the globe. My orders where simple, one: come into contact with one of our agents held prisoner within the base, and two: confirm reports that Big Boss was in the naval base and incapacitate him if he is. This was my mission. I assessed the visable layout of the base, i found that to my right there was a watchtower scanning the vicinity with its light, and to my left was a rockface too tall and too steep to climb. Between me and the base was a tall fence equipped with razer wire, I couldnt reach it because there was no cover from the searchlight there. I had to sneak past the watchtower. I crawled below a ridge in the irratic rock formations on the ground. As i sat and waited for the searchlight to pass me, as soon as i was out of view i bolted to a rock formation closer to the gate shaped like a round boulder. I could now see the fence gate. I waited for the light to pass me and ran for to gate, it was locked. I did not have the time for lockpicking so i had little choice in what i could do. the light was on its way back so i had to act fast, i opened my holster and grabbed my pistol, suppressor still attached. I blew a hole through the lock in the door. at first i thought no one heard but the man in the watchtower must have, he swung the light in my direction and i had mere moments before he sounded the alarm, i had to shoot. I aimed my firearm towards the man in the watchtower and fired off three rounds, the first two missed but the third was a clean shot to the head, he wasn't sounding any alarm after that. I opened the fence gate and saw guards on patrol, trucks moving supplies, and jeeps transporting officers to other parts of the base. This was not going to be easy. I was past the point of no return, i remembered the layout of the immediate area, and remembered the location of the large facilities nearby within sight. I didn't see the refugee camp where our agent had likely been kept. I decided to check the warehouses first, if there was any maps or equipment there, i could benefit greatly. I got a move on towards the warehouses, NorthEast of my current location. In a crouched tactical stance i moved through towards the warehouse area, remaining alert with a knife and handgun at the ready. I creeped into the warehouse area, encountering a guard on patrol and some distant flood lights. In a cautious manner, i had snuck up to the lone guard near the door and grabbed him by the neck, with my left arm and disarmed him with my right. I used my knife as a tool to terrify this man and simply asked him, "Where is Big Boss?" He spoke with a stutter, stating he was probably in the boiler room, underneath the administrative building. I knocked him out with a blow to the head. I wouldnt kill these guards unless i had to, they where upstanding marines, not terrorists. walked into warehouse A to look for anything of value to my operation and i heard a huge bang and i was now on the ground, feeling an immense pain as a man with no face walked up to me and stated i had walked into his trap, as i was injected with a syringe and my whole world turned to black. As I came to, i realised I was in a cage, in chains, in the most notorious black site in the west. My operation was a failure and i would soon be dead. (Work in progress) Let me know what you think so i can continue to write and continue the Heavy Metal Gear as the best it can be Category:Blog posts